I Burgie Burgie - NEW SHIRT!!
"I Burgie Burgie - NEW SHIRT!!" is an advertisement for a Game Grumps shirt based on the recurring character Burgie. The shirt is based on a design by Amanda Flagg. Unlike previous Game Grumps t-shirts, this shirt debuted with girl cut shirts alongside the traditional design. The Advertisement “I Burgie Burgie” is treated like a TV show filmed in front of a live studio audience. Arin comes home from work to tell Suzy about his day at work, in which he clocked out at 1 PM, and they imitate the usual sitcom shtick. Arin then wonders out loud where Burgie is, as the camera pans in on the burger. Burgie cracks wise while Danny enters to tell everyone to be quiet while he does his homework “or whatever.” Dan and Arin get into a fight about whether they should be at school and work respectively, which results in the screen colors changing, and Dan lying face first on the floor. Someone pokes Dan with the studio mic. Burgie puts relish in Danny’s shoes, which angers Dan as he is tired of Burgie “shitting” in his stuff. This eventually resolves with the four making up with pizza. The stinger for the “next episode” involves Burgie’s showing racism towards hot dogs. Right on cue, Danny walks in to introduce his new girlfriend (Kevin in a hot dog costume), which angers Burgie. Exact Commentary Narrator: I Burgie Burgie is filmed in front of a live studio audience. Arin: Honey! I’m home! *audience claps* Suzy: Hi, honey! How was your day at the Jobs Factory? Arin: It was fantastic! Just like every day. Clocked out at 1PM! Whoo whoo! *sitcom laughter* Suzy: I love you, husband. *audience awwws* Arin: Uh, yuh huh! Hey... well where’s Burgie? *audience cheers* Burgie: Oh, hey dude. Hows your pickle hangin’? *sitcom laughter* Arin: Pretty good, Burgie. How was your day? Burgie: Dughhh, my buns have been aching all morning. *sitcom laughter* Burgie: You get that ointment I asked you for? Arin: Right here! *sitcom laughter* Burgie: BEEFY! *sitcom laughter* Suzy: Oh, Burgie! You crazy! Danny: Guys, keep it down in here. I’m trying to do my homework or whatever. *audience cheers* Arin: Aren’t you supposed to be in school? Danny: Ugh, shouldn’t you be at work? *Arin and Danny stare each other down* Arin: UGH! *Danny hits the mic* Burgie: Beefy! Danny: Burgie did you put relish in my shoe again? *sitcom laughter* Burgie: Where the hell else am I gonna take a big fucking shit? *sitcom laughter* Danny: I swear to God burgie if you keep touching my fucking stuff one of these days you’re going to wake up with half of your face in my mouth. Suzy: Boys, boys, boys. Do you guys always have to fight so much? Burgie: Well, I guess you always fight... with the ones you love. *audience awwws* Burgie: Now, who wants a pizza? *sitcom laughter* Burgie: Now, that’s what I call... Everyone: Beefy! Arin: Hahahahahahaha! *credits roll* Arin: PAY YOUR FUCKING RENT, BURGIE. ' ' Advertisement: Wow, that’s wacky! And this is the I Burgie Burgie t-shirt! Impress all of your friends by having an anthropomorphic burger on your t-shirt! It’s much better than having a real burger on your t-shirt! Ugh, geez, man... this is gonna take three washes to get out. The I Burgie Burgie t-shirt is available in mens and womens cuts. Oh my gosh! I’m talkin’ about those sweet differently cut sleeves! Oh yeah! Look at the way that collar comes down differently! Ooh! And it tapers to the body! I’m talking about the women’s one, by the way. Head on down to 1shirt.com/collection/gamegrumps! Or click that link below! Man, I sure am hungry- for the I Burgie Burgie t-shirt! It goes great with fries and a driiiink! Yeaaahh! ' ' Narrator: Next time on I Burgie Burgie... Burgie: Gosh dang Hot Dogs takin’ all our jobs, ruining this country! Suzy: Burgie, that’s pretty racist. Danny: Sup’ jerks, this is my new girlfriend. *audience whistles* Danny: Sup’ babe. Burgie: *freaks out* Arin: Ahahahahahahaha! Uh oh! External links * I Burgie Burgie Shirt on 1Shirt Category:Advertisements Category:Announcements Category:Special Episodes